Veger
Count Veger is one of the main characters in the Jak & Daxter series although he made his debut in Jak 3. Due to his past history with Jak; he alongside Kor is the main villain in the series. Unlike Kor and Erol, who are pure evil, Veger is much more of a personal enemy than a villain. Personality and traits "Yes, you were that child. I took you from Damas, hoping to harness your eco powers for my experiments, then I lost you to the Underground... You seem upset. Did I tell you too late? You were the son of the Great Warrior Damas. Oh, and he never knew... how delightful" Count Veger is best known as the arrogant power broker of Haven City's Grand Council, who feels he is superior to his enemies and to his allies. This superiority complex causes him to often be mocked by other main characters. He is immune to Daxter's charm and humor such as misspelling his name as Count Vulgar and appears to have no humor at all. In some ways he means well, but has immoral methods and motives (such as destroying the Dark Maker Ship but only to become a Precursor himself and demanding the others plead for his help). Count Veger is quite cruel and sadistic and shows despicable schadenfreude towards Damas dying in the hands of Jak, his son without knowing the truth. He clearly sees this delightful. Veger also seems to be a very religious man and is very devoted to the Precursors. In turn, he seems to be disgusted with Dark Eco, viewing Jak as an abomination. He bears all the traits of a religious fanatic and is horrified when the Precursors reveal themselves as Ottsels. History Early life Count Veger was the head of the High Council of Haven City, the predecessor of the Grand Council, even during the reign of Baron Praxis, as he had full access even to the Palace. He could have possibly headed the Baron's ministry. It is possible (but not certain) that Veger assisted Praxis in overthrowing Damas, the previous ruler of Haven. It appears that Veger was quite fascinated with the history of Precursors and Light Eco and seems to share the worship of them with the Precursor Monks. When Damas was banished to the Wasteland, Veger took Damas's son Mar away to harness his Eco Powers for his experiments, but eventually lost him to the Underground movement against Praxis. Due to his apparent disgust for Dark Eco, Veger disapproved of the Baron and Erol's Dark Warrior Program to respond to the growing Metal Head threat against the city. Veger had arguments with Erol and tried to convince him to use Light Eco in his experiments instead and to find the "secret of the Precursors". Jak 3 Count Veger is seen in the very beginning of the game, when he, by order of the Grand Council of Haven City, banishes Jak to the Wasteland for supposed crimes against the people, despite the protest of Ashelin, Daxter, & Pecker. He also opens the catacombs by destroying the Palace in a missile attack (blamed on the K.G.) & killing thousands of people in the execution. When he returns to Haven City, he takes command, launching a suicide attack to the port, claiming it only to have half the Freedom League being cut off from New Haven (showing his ineptitude as a military commander). Desperately, he activated a white shield wall to prevent the Metal-Heads from attacking from the ruins. He then started to look for a way to reach the Catacombs via the help of an acquaintance of Jak's, Seem & her monks, who he sways onto his side promising her that "she would meet her makers" (the Precursors). When Jak intends to return to Haven City, Count Veger ambushes him with a giant Precursor robot, that he activated with a Precursor staff, in the old Eco mines. After revealing that he destroyed the Palace (which caused Jak's exile) to gain access to the Catacombs, he runs away & is next seen coming to the Freedom League HQ, claiming that his guidance through the Catacombs is clearer than Jak's (based on his research and his belief that the Precursors will reject Jak), but gets defeated in a vote between him & Jak. Ashelin then officially dissolves the Grand Council & fires Count Veger, who leaves the HQ outraged. Count Veger watches Damas killed in the ruins, near the Catacomb entrance. Count Veger taunts Jak about his past & leaves to the Planetary Defense System, and later steals the honor of becoming a Precursor from Jak. That gets him turned into an ottsel, as it is they are who the Precursors. He insults the other ottsels present & gets trapped in a red energy bubble. He is last seen in the ceremony of the planet's victory over the Dark Makers & intends to leave with the other Precursors, but is forcefully nominated as Kleiver's sidekick. As he is not seen with Kleiver in Jak X and so is either dead or has escaped. Appearance Veger is a very tall, slim man with a hocked nose and a large bald spot on his head. He appears to be in his 50's or 60's. He wears a suit and a cape making him look of noble family. Category:Characters